Collected Rings: Sonic X Oneshots
by RedTailedRyo
Summary: A collection of oneshots for Sonic X that don't quite make it to full fics. will probably include Yaoi, Yuri, Hey and Genderbending pairing. These oneshots will have NO Chris-bashing what so ever. Oneshot 1: A car crash? A Dream? Can you take me home? Dark
1. Highway

Title: Highway

Warning: Blood, Death, Sonic/Chris if you care to see it that way(A/n: cause lord know that I do~)

Summary: A car crash? A Dream? Can you take me home?

A/N: Woo this is the first oneshot in my Collected Rings thingy, basically I'm going to dump all my lil Sonic oneshots that aren't quite full fic worthy in here. Drabbles and etc.

So Yeah, please read, enjoy, and review!

0-0-0-0-0

Chris is aware of the crash when it happens, a black nondescript SUV slamming into the side of his little silver car. Aware of the noise, a screech of twisted metal and a pained scream, that may have come from his mouth, defining on the deserted stretch of highway he had driven on.

Aware as the vehicle flips, once, twice, before gravity brings it back down, his point of view in reverse. He is aware of the smell of fire and gasoline and the taste of blood in her mouth.

The heated air around him is suffocating, making it harder to breathe, his chest hurts with every inhale from where the seat belt has constricted across it. His head spins as she hangs up side down in his seat, yet he can still hear the screech of tires as he is left alone on that darkened highway.

He wants to reach for his cell phone, call for help, but his arms hang limply above his head, his attempts to move them failing. He whimpered as searing pain laces up his shoulders, but doesn't give up, willing his arms to move.

He isn't surprised when only one obeys him, barely at that, just grits his teeth and maneuvers to unbuckle himself from the seat. He yanks and jerks at the bent buckle till it releases him, sending him crashing to what had been the roof of his car, the jagged metal draging to his body as he moved around trying to crawl away from the twisted mess.

The smoke, the flare of fire, the scent of gasoline only getting stronger, he knew the car was going to explode, he'd been around, tinkered with, been IN to many machines not to know what was coming. Dragging himself on his stomach, vision blurring, tinted red as glass bit into his palm, using his good arm to pull himself along.

He's in pain, he knows this, but he's numb to it and that's what scares him, he's been hurt before. He's survived being shot with enough raw chaos energy to kill a normal person, he's been beaten and thrown across a room by an individual stronger than anyone else he knows.

He's had his very life energy ripped from his body and felt a black clawed hand tear through his back. He knows pain, he's felt it for too many times, but all he feels is numb and cold. He just doesn't know why, his scientific mind supplies him with several theories.

Possibly his mind can not process the pain due to shock or adrenalin or he's damaged his nerve center and cannot feel the pain. Maybe he is already dead, his mind just hasn't accepted it yet.

The heat became stronger, bearing down his back as she half way out of the back window, he heard a click, a buzz, then a deafening roar and suddenly he is airborne. His vision swam, scenery too dark, moving to fast for his weakened mind to process it.

He flailed limply in the air before he hit the ground with a dull crunch, landing on his back surround by flaming bits of metal as they rained down around his. He gasped, feeling like he was inhaling water instead of air, a similar wet feeling growing around his abdomen.

He was dying, he was going to die, his mind concluded, there was no way he could survive this. The highway was rarely traveled and far from any sign of civilization, even if some did happen by, it would take far too long to get here.

No one is coming to save you…

The Frankenstein form of the Eggmoon shining brightly, the only thing he could make out with his rapidly darkening vision. The odd, ugly contraption comforted him a little, bringing good memories to his mind as his eyelids drooped.

No one is coming to save me…

He blinked slowly, once, twice a stray thought crossing his mind, that the Eggmoon seemly oddly beautiful tonight. Covered in that warm golden light as his eyes slipped closed and didn't open again as the light warmed the cold skin of his of face.

I couldn't even save myself…

-0-0-0-0-

"Well that was an easy job." One human said to himself as he drove away from the crash he'd just caused, black SUV blending in with the darkness around him. He grinned as his review mirror lit up in what could only be the bastard's car going up in smoke, a job well done. His employer will be pleased.

Teach the little bastard's old man to cut ties with other companies under the mafia's payroll. The man laughed a bit, lighting up his phone to text a quick message to his boss when something flashed in front of his vehicle, making him serve and screech to a stop. "What the hell was that?" He cursed, getting his wits back together, "Come on, man, you're professional."

Suddenly something landed on the hood of his SUV, the man screaming as the window shattering, shards of glass cutting into his skin. The 'professional' stared past the glass at the thing on his car.

Glowing green eyes stared back at him, mouth twisted up in a grin that look more like a snarl.

The petty thug blinked and opened his eyes no more.

0-0-0-0-0

A light slap to his cheek made Chris startle awake his blue eyes flying open and hissed as bright sun light assaulted his senses. He groaned in discomfort, hand covering his eyes as a familiar chuckle met his ears, he squinted at the blue hedgehog sitting on the end of his bed.

"Bright light! Bright light!" He squeaked in a high-pitched voice, wagging his fingers at the human male making fun at the other's expense.

"Oh you little-!" Chris leaped at the blue spiky hero, or would've if his vision didn't suddenly go 360, Sonic's hands on his shoulders the only thing stopping him from tumbling out of bed.

"Whoa, buddy, you're in no shape to be moving around just yet." Sonic said softly, easing the human back into laying down, moving him to scoot closer to the side of the bed that was pressed against a wall. The hedgehog brushed the messy ginger bangs from the human's face with his ungloved hand, gently carding his fingers through his hair.

"You had us all worried, buddy." Sonic settled close to the human, mindful of the other's bandaged chest and arm enclosed in a cast. Chris frowned, looking at the cast, which had seemed to have already been signed and drawn on. His brow wrinkled in confusion, looking back at the hedgehog beside him, "What happened to me? I ache all over…"

"Oh you thought it would be a good idea to just hop in a Eggman rocket, without telling anyone, which turned out to be a trap. Not surprising. Really, nu duh, bud. Seriously we got to get you and Knux in a twelve step program for trust issues." Sonic rambled as he messed with straightening Chris' blankets and pillows. "Cause wow, just, wow, I can't believe you fell for that."

"Sonic, he said the ship was going to send me home and that there was a time limit…I didn't have time to question."

The hedgehog paused what he was doing and gave Chris a long serious look, "You figured it out six years ago, at the cabin. You know that I don't need a machine and a time limit doesn't apply to me when I use Chaos Control. But instead of asking me, you hopped in a rocket and nearly got blown to pieces."

The redhead grimaced, ducking his head as he realized a scolding when he got one, one coming from Sonic always hit harder than others.

"I'm sorry…I had forgotten in the heat of the moment, I just-"

"Woah, woah woah!" Sonic cut in, looking disbelieving at Chris, "Seriously, you forgot how awesome I am?" he covered his chest like he had been shot, "That hurts, oh my god, that hurt worse than when Shadow decked me in super form."

Chris smiled at the hedgehog's playful tone, Sonic's hand resting on his forehead, "Sorry…" Sonic smiled green eyes shining at the human as he crawled onto the bed next to the human, the bed being more than big enough for the two of them, "Just don't do that again, buddy."

"Hmm I'll try, but-" A yawn cut through the redhead's comment, blue eyes blinking tiredly, "You tend to rub off on people."

Sonic just chuckled, setting down next to Chris, "Go back to sleep, you need it, got to get better or Tails'll take over your work bench in the shop." He brushed his tan fingers through the redhead's hair again, "But don't worry, I've always got your back, when you need me."

The human hummed sleepily, leaning into the other's comforting touch, "Hmm Sonic? Everyone's probably worried… do you think that when I'm better…could you take me home?" He slurred before he succumbed to sleep's pull and his breathing evened out into slow steady rhythm as the hedgehog's hand stopped.

Sonic frowned down at the sleeping redhead, eyes at half-mast in displeasure as he stared at the other's sleeping face, had still tangled in the ginger's hair. The hedgehog's form was rigid before seeming to relax with an exasperated sigh, as he leaned down to rub his forehead against Chris'.

"Silly human," One glowing green slid open and stared at the pair of blood covered gloves on the floor as he smirked softly, leaning back from the human into a sitting position, "You are home now." He said, running a hand through his dark navy blue quills. "As if I ever intend to let you go."

0-0-0-0-0

END


	2. Son of White

Son of White

By Ryo-The-Wonkey

Warnings: Shounen Ai, Ginjika/Humanoid, mentioned Character death, onesided Silver/Chris, Sonic/Chris, Unrequited Sonadow, Shadow/Silver.

A/N: This is based on the Vocaloid song "Daughter of White", Read, review and most of all enjoy!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ever since he could remember, Silver had been an outcast, having silver hair instead of red like the rest of his village. Most days he cursed his existence and would go to the oldest tree in the forest that surrounded his village to pray.

"I'm so lonely. I'm so sad. I just wish somebody, anybody would be my friend." He prayed softy, tears sliding down his cheeks, hands clasped in front of him, amber eyes full of loneliness.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver gently shook the other boy he'd found laying near his tree, "Hey, please wake up, this is not a good place to sleep." The other groaned, pale cheeks flushed with fever as Silver wiped his forehead with a cool, wet cloth, glazed blue eyes blinking open.

Silver breath caught in his throat as those eyes made contact with his, ocean blue to golden amber and the other boy smiled at him.

"W-what is your n-name?" The boy asked with a halting voice, weak from his fever.

"M-my name is Silver…" The pale haired boy stuttered as a hand wrapped around his. "Thank you, Silver." The blue-eyed boy said before falling unconscious.

0-0-0-0-0-0

After their first meeting Silver and the boy had grown close, spending a lot of time together, but Silver and the boy were very different…

Chris was undoubtedly one of the most loved people in their village, the only son of the mayor and his wife, possessing the most beautiful red hair in the entire village. Not only that, but his kindness and gentle smile caused him the people to love him even more.

Silver couldn't understand why Chris would even care for him in the slightest, it didn't make any sense to him.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Silver asked, out of the blue one day, sitting next to Chris on hill at the edge of the forest, overlooking the village.

"Are you pitying me because I'm so inferior to you?" He spat out bitterly before Chris could answer the first question. His heart hurt, he didn't want to risk losing what might be the closest thing to a friend he had, but he couldn't take the pain of not knowing anymore.

Silver cringed as Chris moved, only to freeze in shock as the redhead wrapped him into his arms and gently rubbed his cheek to Silver's forehead. "You are the most wonderful person I've ever met. I am so happy you are my dearest friend." He said gently, holding Silver as he began to cry into the redhead's chest.

Silver held Chris tightly, his heart bursting with relief and happiness, even if everyone else laughed and despised him, as long as he had Chris. As long as he had this person, his special person, who needed him, that was all he ever needed.

"Hey Silver…Let's run away together."

All he had prayed for…had finally come true.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver grinned, bumping Chris' shoulder as they walked side by side carrying baskets of laundry for the merchant's guest.

Months had passed since they ran from the village, the city was huge and overwhelming at time, but as long they had each other, it would be fine. A wealthy merchant by the name of Knuckles had taken them in and given them jobs in his household.

An important guest coming in today, a prince from across the sea.

"It's so exciting, I've never met a prince before!" Silver said excitedly to Chris, the red-head nodding, "I wonder what he's like?"

"I have yet to meet a prince myself. It will be an experience for me as well." Chris smiled at Silver, bumping him back, cause both boys to break out in happy laughter. "Though if you think about it, for our village, you were a prince." Silver said thoughtfully, frowning a bit as he thought of what they had left behind.

"I'd rather be a servant then." Chris said, without hesitation, "If being a prince means I don't get to be true to myself, love who I want to love and be with it those that truly love me as well, then I want no part of it."

Silver ducked his head with a blush as Chris turned those expressive blue eyes on him and felt his heart skip a beat. He opened his mouth to respond when a clapping sound interrupted him.

Both boys turned to see a tall, lithe man with blue hair and startling emerald eyes, dressed in fine clothes, "That's just awesome." the man said, voice youthful and exuberant, eyes lighting up as he spoke, "Nice to see someone else thinks the way I do."

Silver watched the man as he approached them a bit wary, there were many unsavory characters in the city and he was ready to grab Chris and run if this was the case.

The man laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "Ah sorry I guess introductions would be best, right?" He bowed before them, making a sweeping motion with his arm.

"I am Sonic, Crown Prince of Mobius." He said, looking up with a carefree grin.

Silver flushed and sputtered a bit, caught by surprise and turned to look at his friend. Chris stood there staring at Sonic with a look of awe, his pale cheeks turning a light pink. Prince Sonic stared right back at the redhead, not breaking eye contact, grin softening into a smile.

Silver's heart clenched painfully.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Everything fell to pieces after that fateful encounter.

The prince had fallen in love with Chris and Chris had fallen for the prince, yet the red-head rejected the other's advances.

"Why do you reject him?" Silver asked one night as they snuggled together in bed, they had separate bed, but usually preferred to sleep in the same. Chris snuggled closer nuzzling into the soft pale hair on the top of Silver's head.

"Because he is already engaged." Chris mumbled against his hair, "He is to marry High King Shadow of the Overlanders. Their marriage will bring peace to both countries."

"But Prince Sonic doesn't want to marry him."

"Yes."

"He wants to marry you…"

"…yes."

"Do you love him?"

A sob is all the answer he needs, Silver sits up pulling Chris with him as he brushes the other's tears away. He smiles, looking into those big blue eyes and kisses his best friend's nose.

"Go be with him then." He tells Chris as his heart aches and begins to crack. "Be with him now while you can. Be true to yourself, love you who you want to, be loved by someone who truly loves you. Isn't that what you said you wanted?"

Chris placed both hands on Silver's face, "You truly are the most wonderful person I've ever met, my dearest friend. I do truly love you." He said before gently kissing Silver.

Silver knew the other spoke that truth, Chris did truly love him…just not in the way Silver wanted him too.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The manor was in an uproar, servants and guests running this way and that. Outside people screamed and rioted, smoke and gun powder scented the air.

The Prince had rejected the King's proposal.

War had come.

"By order of the High King, all young men between 15-18 with red hair shall be executed."

Chris felt tear drops on his face as a man with black hair, streaked with green plunged a dagger into chest, "I am sorry." His deep voice, full of grief was the last thing the redhead heard.

0-0-0-0-0

Silver sat on a church pew, face buried in his hands, "I'm sorry that I'm alive. Forgive me it's a habit I can't seem to get rid of." He prayed, in the dark chapel on the seaside.

Revolution had come and the High King was slain, peace restored, but it came too late.

Everyone in his village and his friend were all gone. Only he with the silver hair was left. He was all alone again.

He stood from the pew and walked out wrapping his arms around himself from the seaside breeze. A sudden sneeze caught his attention and he walked around the side of the chapel.

A tall man in a black cloak laid on the ground shivering.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver gently brushed the ebony bangs from the other's face, the other didn't have a name or didn't care to share it. He and the dark-haired man had become close, having realized they had both lost people they care about in the war and revolution.

Silver felt like the other could become a good friend…but they were still very different from each other.

The man was cold, guarded, like he was afraid to let anyone close. And Silver understood.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The pale haired man had just finished the last of the nightly cleaning, he was heading to bed when he heard crying coming from the confessional. Silver approached the door quietly and through the crack spotted the dark-haired man kneeling before the altar.

"I know I have no right to be here, to ask for forgiveness for the things I've done, the people I've killed, the innocent that have suffered for my selfishness." His deep voice shook as tears ran down his face. "I've lost everything, my people, my kingdom, my brother, the prince I loved.."

Silver's breath caught in his throat and his heart clench violently, backing away from the door and up against the opposite wall. His amber eyes were wide with horror, his body trembling as he tried to remember to breathe correctly. How could this be? How could the man he'd saved…had grown close too…his new friend was…

High King Shadow…

Silver collapsed to the floor, images flashing through his mind.

His village burnt to the ground.

Finding Chris by his tree.

The meeting with the Prince.

Finding the man laying beside the chapel

The city ravaged by war.

Holding the man's hand and finally getting a small but genuine smile out of him.

Chris laying on the floor, in a puddle of blood and knife through his heart.

Silver screamed and ran from the chapel.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Shadow kneeled in the low tide, letting the salt water washing over his lower body as tears fell down his face, his crimson eyes shut tightly. He didn't even realize Silver was behind him.

Silver reached into his coat and pulled out the same knife that had been found buried in his friend's chest. He held in up and pointed it down at Shadow's back. He would finally avenge Chris' death, he would kill the one that took his friend away.

He swung the knife up and tensed preparing to bring it down, thought of Chris in his head.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver kneeled next to a small headstone that belonged to his most dearest friend, "I must apologize to you, I'm sorry but I couldn't take your revenge."

"Shadow is the person I used to be. Very, very lonely. Please forgive me, but living all alone is very sad." The pale haired man said before touching his fingers to his lips then pressed them to the headstone. "He's utterly useless at about everything, but his cooking is improving at least."

Silver stroked the headstone before pulling his hand back and looking at the small silver band around his left ring finger. "I'm here asking for your forgiveness, but I think…I've already earned it."

Silver thought back to that night at the harbor.

"I saw an illusion in the harbor that night. It was you…you were with a man who looked just like Shadow…"

0-0-0-0-0

The knife fell from Silver's limp grasp, lost to the waves around them. Shadow turned at the sudden sound, just as Silver fell to his knees and leapt into Shadow arms. "I can't…I thought I could, but I can't!" the younger male cried.

Shadow's arms came up, wrapping Silver into a tight hug as if he was afraid the other would up and disappear. "You took him away! You took away my precious person!" Silver cried, beating at Shadow's chest with his fists, "but I still can't kill you!"

Silver felt Shadow bury his face into his pale hair and felt the warmth of tears as he continued to yell, "I should kill you! I should hate you! High King of Evil!"

Silver tangled his hands into the other's shirt, "I should…I shouldn't…you…" he couldn't speak anymore as Shadow's mouth covered his and Silver kissed back, both clutching desperately at each other.

As the two kissed in the sea, their reflections wavered becoming a red-headed boy and an identical version of Shadow only with green streaks of hair instead of red.

The boy held the man's hand as they stared happily at kissing pair before fading away with the tide.

0-0-0-0-0

END


	3. What's In a Name?

Title: What's in a Name?

By Ryo-The-Wonkey

Warnings: mentions of mythological gods, minor shounen ai if you squint

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Over the course of the many millennia he had existed, he had been given and called many names, some good, mostly bad.

Loki, the Norse had called him when they adopted him into their myths.

Coyote, the native Americans had called him, one of his favorites

Eris is what the Greeks had called him and he cringed, it was bad enough the Norse thought he could change into a woman.

Puck was another one of his favorites, those Celts had been a fun time.

Though at the same time the Welsh had based his reputation to make up the myth of Morgan le Fey. Which was a tad insulting because he was totally rooting for Arthur during that debacle. Being Merlin had been one of his favorite times on Earth among the mortals.

He did really love mortals, even if they seemed to love making a monster out of his…or her image.

He shuddered why he was often portrayed as a woman he'd never know.

…He strongly suspected Ares, Hades, or whatever he called himself these days had a hand in that.

He sighed, taking a sip of his tea, leaning back to squint up at the blue sky passed the tall buildings of the city. He smiled, closing his eyes as the wind blew, listening to the mortals chat about this and that, their daily lives interesting to him.

That was reason why he visited the mortal plane and lived life as one of them as often as he did. That what he really enjoyed, living a life with mortals, creating the connections that they did.

He had many mortal lives in the past, many had been good and others had been bad, but the majority had been enjoyable. He had loved, lost, had children and families, dear friends and dire enemies. He wouldn't trade any of it for anything.

In fact the only thing he had ever truly coveted was his advocate, a mortal that embodied the very thing that made him what he was.

Chaos.

He loved that name, it was his favorite name given to him. The Echidnas had been very attuned with his nature and gave him a name that fit him more so than any other. He was sad when the spirit of the Master Emerald, one of his children and baring the name given to him, had destroyed their civilization.

Luckily the young priestess, Tikal, had been perfect to sooth his anger and allowed his child to rest. Also he didn't mind that his child now bore the name he had fallen in love with. He now had a new favorite name. Given to him in his newest mortal life and to his everlasting joy he'd finally found his advocate in this life.

There had been two times during the long millennia when he had thought he had found the one.

In his life as Merlin, he'd thought Arthur was the one, but alas it was not meant to be. He still loved Arthur as a friend, comrade and student and wished him a peaceful rest every time he visited Avalon.

Aladdin had been the other, he hadn't a mortal life this time, instead he chose to appear as what the Arabic people called a Djinn, summoned from a ring. Okay he'd let the War God have that one, he intentionally appeared to Aladdin as a woman.

Yet Aladdin wasn't the one either and he had all but given up. Until he had met a certain individual.

A swoosh of wind cause his hair to blow wildly and he smiled at the blue hedgehog standing in front of him. The hedgehog grinned back at him, "There you are, bud. Been looking all over for you." Emerald eyes gleamed at him, mischief and happiness playing in them.

"Well I certainly wasn't hiding." He said, grinning back, rolling his shoulders as the other hopped into the chair across from him, "As a matter of fact I believe it was you who ask me to meet you here."

Sonic laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "True, you got me there, buddy. So you order already or would you prefer to go for a run?"

"I'd love to go for a run, but we should come back to this place soon." He grinned a little devilishly, ocean blue eyes flashing, "I hear this place serves the best chilidogs."

Two blue ears perked up at the words and a tan furred stomach let out a loud growl, causing the hedgehog to look sheepish and he laughed, a genuine happy sound. "Well I think the run can wait then."

Sonic agreed, flagging down the nearest waiter, then proceeded to fill him in on the recent adventure he had with an alien race called 'Wisps'. He listened attentively, asked questions and loved every word coming out of the Hedgehog's mouth.

Yes, he decided, this life would be his favorite and most likely his last, after his advocate's life ended, nothing could ever compare to this.

Mortals referred to it as finding the other half of your soul. He would never know if a soul existed for one like him, but he knew that he could not continue his immortal life anymore.

This would be his last mortal life and the end of his immortal life. He would have no regrets.

"Oi, are you spacing out on me?" Sonic asked, pouting a bit at the red-headed human across from him and pouted a bit more as the human chuckled.

"You are just too cute, you know that right?"

"Aw come on, that's not funny!"

"You know I'm right."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm cute and you love me for it."

"Yes…yes I do."

"Heh yeah, I love you too, Chris."

He might not have his favorite name for his last life, but that was okay.

Chris was only two letters off from Chaos anyway.

0-0-0-0-0

END


End file.
